Legacy: A Military Story
by conversegurl94
Summary: Spencer's going to the last place her father every went to. Iraq. Now that's she's following in her father's footsteps, will she be able to survive in the army? Or will she be struck down like her father? Spashley
1. Chapter 1

An army brat. That's what I was always called. My dad was in the army my entire life. I can't remember a time when he wasn't in uniform, except on holidays and weekends. He was hardly ever home. He worked late hours and when the war in Iraq started he was deployed overseas. He came back for Christmas and Easter but that's it. I was always so worried that something would happen to him over there. After all, I heard all these stories about soldiers dyeing. I didn't want that to happen to him. That was my biggest fear. Well one day, my biggest fear was realized. A man from the National Guard appeared at my door with some bad news. My father had died protecting the other soldiers. A grenade was thrown and he jumped on it. It was either he died, or all of them died. He was with a group of 8 other people, all of whose lives he saved by jumping on that grenade. My dad was a hero. And I wanted to be his legacy.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for 7 months!" My mom squealed throwing her arms around me.

"I know mom. But I'll be back for Christmas," I replied.

"But that's in December! It's May, Spencer!" She was whining like a child.

"Baby sis," I turned to look at my brother Glen. "Are you ready? Our flight leaves in 5 minutes."

I nodded. I was so ready for this. This was the day I go to Iraq. I was ready, but I was scared. My dad died 5 months ago, and you would think I would never step foot in Iraq after what happened. But when my dad died it only made me want to go more. To prove that he didn't die for nothing. He died for me, for those 8 soldiers, and most of all, for his country. I decided right then to join the army. I was 17 when he died, but I graduated and decided to do what I've always wanted to do. The only reason I wasn't peeing my pants right now was because of Glen. I was so glad when he decided to enlist with me. Clay said he would, but he was in college, Yale actually, and he couldn't.

I heard an announcement for our flight and tugged Glen's arm.

"We've got to go."

I gave Clay and my mom one last hug and then walked off with Glen in tow. This will definitely be interesting. I wonder who I will meet there. They say the friends you make in the army are lifelong friends. I sure hope that's true.

I board the plane and sit in Seat 12 C, with my brother sitting next to me. Sweet, I got the window seat! About 15 minutes later the plane takes off and I look down to see everything I'm leaving. Don't get me wrong, I want to leave, but I'm just excited to be rid off boot camp. I had to go for 3 long months. It was hell. Now I'm on my way to the army base somewhere in Virginia. Roanoke, I think. From there we will go to Iraq. I looked over to Glen. He was in uniform, as was I. Suddenly it hit me. I was in the army. I was going to go to Iraq, where there are guns, tough conditions, and death. I think I just peed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- CustomHeroine, are you pyschic? Somehow you guessed exactly right. Ashley is above Spencer and she definitely is a yeller.**

* * *

I look out over the horizon and see 5 hummers pulling up. I guess the new recruits are here. Just what I need, a bunch of stupid people who think they know everything about combat. It's people like them who get killed first. You have to have a lot of humility to be a soldier. I watch the doors open and the recruits pile out. There were 25 of them all together. They walk over to me and just stand there looking stupid.

"What now?" A boy with brown hair shouts out.

"Now you shut up and listen to me," I shoot back. There are a bunch of "Oh's" in the group and I try not to laugh at the boy's expense. "I'm Lieutenant Davies. You will call me by that name and only that name. Alright, when I call your name, bring your bag up to this table," I say motioning to the tables in front of me. "Jacob Macdonald!"

The boy walks up to the table and sets his bag down. The solider behind the table throws his bag into a big bin.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

The soldier behind the table stood up and got in the boy's face. "Because, you don't need any of this stuff," He spat out.

"Glen Carlin!" I continue to call out names.

"Spencer Carlin!" I guess he's got a brother. I look to the group and see a blonde girl walk towards the table. "Hey! You!" She stopped and pointed to herself. "Yeah, you! I said Spencer Carlin! Is your name Spencer Carlin?" I hate when people don't follow orders.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered out. Boy, do I feel stupid. I was expecting Spencer to be a boy. After all, it is a boy's name.

"Okay. Move along," I continue to call names.

"Warren Michaels!"

"Aiden Dennison!" The Aiden boy put his bag on the table then went to join the others behind me. He gave me a flirtatious smile as he walked by. Psh, he was hot but I don't exactly swing that way.

After all their bags were taken I took them inside the base. I led them to the barracks and then turned to talk to them.

"You'll be staying here tonight. Tomorrow at 0400 hours we'll be leaving for our destination.

"Is that Iraq?" Someone shouted out. I tried to control my anger, but it is very hard to do that with people who are idiots.

"No, were going to Montana. Yes, it's Iraq! Now shut up!"

Needless to say, no one said a word.

"No leaving this room for anything! Bathrooms are on your right. I suggest you all get to sleep. We have an early start tomorrow."

I looked at the faces of the people standing before me. Some of them looked scared. Some looked determined. And some just looked bored. One of the people caught my eye. That girl I yelled at. Spencer Carlin. It's kind of hard to forget her name. She was looking me straight in the eye, something no one ever does. Gosh, the girl was beautiful. She had blond hair and bright blue eyes. If she wasn't a recruit I would so go for it. I turned on my heel and walked out.

* * *

I walked down the hall to a little room with a desk and chair. I sort of have my own office here, because I'm a Lieutenant. I was sort of surprised that I had become a Lieutenant at just 21. It usually takes longer, but it only took 3 years for me to get here. And you can bet I'm proud.

I started looking through the new recruits files. They were all rather young, the youngest being 18 and the oldest, 25. I stared at the screen for a second, before typing in a name. Spencer Carlin. Her file came up and I looked it over. She's one of the youngest here, only 18, and her father died in Iraq. Who was her father? The name Carlin sounds familiar. Suddenly realization hit me. It can't be. No fucking way! Arthur Carlin! Arthur Carlin was her father! I knew him! He was the guy who threw himself on top of a grenade to save his squad. He was a true hero. I can't believe his kids joined the army after that. I know I wouldn't.

A knock on the door threw me from my thoughts.

"Come in."

"Lieutenant Davies."

"Yes, sir."

"I found one of your recruits wandering the halls. You may punish as necessary." Said the man at the door who shoved somebody into my room.

"Thank you Officer Morrison." He shut the door and I looked at my rule-breaking recruit. It was definitely not who I expected.

"Miss Carlin," I said looking her in the eye.

"Yes?" She said timidly. I stood up.

"Would you like to tell me……..why you were wandering the halls!" She backed up some. I guess I scared her. I usually like yelling at my recruits but not with this one.

"I…just wanted to see the base. I'm sorry. It's just my dad always talked about how great this place was and I wanted to know why."

I instantly softened. The hurt in her eyes when she said that was saddening.

"Well, don't do it again," I say remembering that she was still in trouble. No matter what.

"So what are you going to make me do?" She asks looking down. I looked at her and I just couldn't do it. I don't know why but I just didn't have the heart to punish her.

I sighed. "Nothing. But I better not catch you wandering the halls again tonight."

She smiled at me. "Thank you Lieutenant Davies." She turns to walk out but pauses. "Um, I was wondering...are you coming with us to Iraq?"

"Yes, I am. You're my recruits."

"Have you ever been before?"

"To Iraq? Yes, once about 8 months ago. I was there for 6 months."

"Was it hard?"

I sighed. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done. It was rough out there. I lost a lot of friends. But it's something you have to accept when you join the army. Not everyone is going to live. And you have to be willing to put yourself out there to protect your squad. Think of others before yourself and never leave a man behind and you will end up as a true hero."

"Like my father," she said quietly.

"Exactly." She turned to leave. "And, Carlin?" She turned back around. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be just as great as your father. But you have a lot of catching up to do." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"I sure hope so." And with that she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for pointing some of the mistakes out. I knew someone would eventually. I got addicted to Call of Duty 4 so I decided to write a military story, but I didn't know any of the ranks or how much training you need to do certain things. This story will be a little unrealistic because I don't know much about it, but I'll try my best. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Ugh," I grunt into my pillow. I have just been awoken by the most annoying sound ever. Fucking trumpets.

"Alright recruits! Get your lazy asses up!"

We all start to climb out of our bunks. I rub the sleep out of my eyes just in time to watch a girl fall out of the top bunk.

"Let's move!"

We all get dressed and follow Sergeant Bartlett out of the barracks and into the cafeteria. It had a gross grey colored wall and was lined with tables.

"Spencer!" I turn around to see who called my name.

"Hey, Glen," I say tiredly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't sound so excited," he says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I'm not very excited to go to a place that we could end up getting killed at."

"What's up with you?" He half yells.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You know what? Talk to me when you're not on your period." He stalks off.

I sigh and get in line for food. I take one look at it and decide I'm not hungry anymore. I put my tray aside and sit at one of the tables alone. I mean, who eats breakfast at 3 in the morning?

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

I look up to see a guy with black hair and green eyes. I smile and nod.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Spencer."

"Aiden."

"Nice to meet you."

He was so good-looking. And by the way he's smiling at me I can tell he likes me. Maybe this whole experience won't be so bad.

"Dennison!" He gets up and walks over to Lieutenant Pritchard. Now I'm alone. Again.

"Carlin." I turn to see who called my name. Lieutenant Davies is standing a few feet away. I smile and walk to her.

"Yes ma'am."

"We will be taking jets out there. There will be 5 jets flying out and you will be in Jet number 4, with 4 other people. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She looks behind me to my table. "It looks like you have someone waiting for you.

I turn to see Aiden staring at Lieutenant Davies and I.

"Oh, right."

"Watch out for him. He has player written all over him." She smiles and walks away. I stand there staring at her retreating form, before making my way back to the table.

"She scares me." Aiden says

"Who? Lieutenant Davies?"

"Yeah. I've never met anyone who yells so much."

"You'd better get used to it. I think their voices are programmed so that they can only speak in loud tones."

We both laughed.

"Yeah, but when I saw her over there with you she wasn't yelling."

"Yeah, well…."

"Want to know what I found out about her?"

"What? Is it bad?"

"It depends on how you look at it. I hear she's gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah! That's hot!"

What an idiot he is. I guess the only thing he has going for him is good looks. I guess I should have figured she was gay. She's too hot to be straight.

* * *

About 20 minutes later we exited the main building and headed over to 5 jets that were lined up next to each other. Lieutenant Davies said I was in Jet number 4. How do I know which one that is? They all look the same.

"Carlin!" yells Lieutenant Davies. I make my way over to her. There's four other people standing with her, one of which is Glen.

"Hey baby sis."

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's no problem." He pulls me into a hug.

"Okay, recruits! We will be flying to a base in Iraq. From there you till-"

"Will we go fight?" A guy cuts her off.

Lieutenant stares at him with no emotion evident. Then she let him have it.

"Do not interrupt me! You either shut the fuck up or you'll be running drills! Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Like I was saying, we will be flying to a base in Iraq. And, no you will not be fighting right away. You will be training. And I know what you're going to say: 'I thought that's what boot camp was for'. Well it was, but you're still not ready for real combat. You'll be running drills all day, every day. So deal with."

"Yes ma'am," We all say in unison.

"Everybody get in," She says pointing to a jet directly in front of us. "We've got a long flight," She says smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Once again thanks for the comments and corrections. Like I said, this story won't be entirely realistic because I don't know much about this stuff but I'll do my best. And please don't hesitate to correct me. I might not fix the mistake but it's good to know. Thanks again!**

* * *

I watched them all get into the jet, before climbing in myself. They looked around like they were confused.

"Isn't this a little big for a jet?" Asked the blonde one. What was his name again? Glen, right.

"It's not like it's a fighter jet," answered Aiden. I'm getting to the point where I can actually remember their first names.

"How fast does this thing go?" Asked Madison.

"Who knows? I mean, it is a jet." Answered Aiden.

"Okay, buckle up because we're about to take off. And, this thing does go fast, but not so fast that it's weird or uncomfortable."

There were 6 seats in the cabin. It was like a regular airplane. There were 3 rows of 2, and the cockpit up front with the captain.

"I call front!" Glen shouted. This kid is related to Spencer?

"I'll sit next to you," Madison said, looking at Glen like he was a T-bone steak.

"Sweet."

I looked over to see Spencer seated in the back. Aiden starts to make his way to the back but I beat him to it. Very subtly, I might add. I took my seat and she looked at me. Gosh, those eyes! I have never seen anyone with eyes so bright before.

"So, do I still have to call you Lieutenant Davies?" she whispered.

"Of course…….in public. No one is listening right now so you can call me by my first name."

"Which is?"

"Ashley."

"Ashley." She repeated it.

I smiled and sat back. Moments later the jet took off and we were in the air. It's going to be a few hours before we get there, so I might as well go to sleep.

"Are there any bathrooms on this thing?" Glen shouted, literally 2 minutes after we had taken off.

"Gosh Glen, why didn't you go before we left?!" Spencer shouted back. They sure act like brother and sister.

"Because I didn't have to go then! I have a small bladder!"

Spencer sat back and sighed. I laughed to myself. A few minutes went by before she spoke up.

"Ashley…."

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared? I mean, of going back there?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"Weren't you more afraid the first time you went?"

"No. I was afraid the first time, but not as much. I think it's because when I first went, I didn't know what I was up against. I didn't know so many people would die. And, I didn't know how hard it would be. But now I do. And, that's why I'm afraid."

There was a moment of silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many of your friends, you know….."

"Died?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"6."

"6? Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. It was really hard. 2 of them died from their van exploding. Three from a grenade. And the last one, the one I can never seem to get out of my head, died from getting shot."

"Why can't you get them out of your head?"

"Because…..it's kind of complicated."

"Try me." She answered. I sighed.

"I was…..in love with them, and they died right in front of me. We were in this old warehouse and we it was just the two of us. There were some enemy soldiers shooting at us, so we shot back. We thought we got all of them. I turned to look at her, and the next thing I know she's laying flat on the ground with a pool of blood around her head."

I started tearing up at this point. Just talking about this is extremely hard. I felt her interlock her fingers with mine. I looked at her and she reached up and wiped the tears off of my face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I nodded. I've never opened up to someone so soon before. I just met the girl yesterday, and I'm already telling her huge things about my life. But, I feel like she understands. And she didn't even ask me if I was gay, which I pretty much made clear.

* * *

We sat in silence for about an hour. She was still holding my hand. I hope no one looks back. Can you say awkward? Everyone around us is talking so they probably won't notice.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She squeezed my hand. "You're welcome." She turned to look me in the eyes. "And, I really mean that."


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys. It really means a lot.

* * *

I looked back over my shoulder to see Lieutenant Davies and Spencer holding hands. And not like friends, I mean their fingers were actually interlocked. Something's going on here.

I tapped the girl next to me. "Hey, Jada," I whispered.

"What?"

"What do you think of Spencer?"

"I don't know, she seems nice. Why?"

"I want to find out if she's in to me."

She turned around and then looked at me. "I strongly doubt that," she said.

I guess she saw it too. There's no way there's something going on. Just, no! Spencer didn't even seem gay. Then again, neither did Lieutenant Davies. They're probably just friends. Friends.

* * *

I'm still holding her hand. I'm still holding her hand. I'm still holding her hand. Oh my gosh, I'm still holding her hand! It's been like a freakin' hour!

"Hey, Spence," She broke me from my thoughts. Spence. I like the sound of that.

"Ash," she blushed and looked down. Adorable!

"Want to play a game?"

A game? "What kind of game?"

"Like, I ask you a question and then you ask me one. No boundaries."

"Okay. You first."

"Okay, why did you decide to join the army?"

"I really respected the people who fought for our country and I wanted to make my dad proud. No boundaries? That girl you said that died, was she your girlfriend?"

As soon as I asked that question I knew it was a bad idea. Please don't cry…..

She sighed. "Yeah. I was so in love with her. And I was only 18, but I knew I was. She was everything I ever wanted….."

"I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."She was quiet for a minute, before speaking. " So, do you have a boyfriend?" Haha

"Nope. And I'm guessing you don't?"

"You guessed right, babe. Gay all the way, man."

"Hahaha, yeah I knew it."

"Wait, how? Is it that obvious?"

"Nope. Aiden told me."

She scoffed. "Of course he did."

We continued to laugh and talk for the entire time we were in the air. And, then I realized I had to pee. Really bad. I could do what Glen did, and pee in a bottle. But I don't know how to do that…..

"Spencer, whatever we talk about here, you can't tell anyone else. It's really personal."

"I understand. I won't tell, I promise." She smiled at me. "Ugh, I have to pee so badly," I exclaimed.

She looks at me for a moment and then bursts out laughing. I join in with her.

"Haha, stop! You're going to make me pee my pants!"

"You better hold it because it's going to be another hour before we get there."

"What?! I can't hold it for an hour!"

"You know, I heard these seats are absorbent……" she says smirking.

I hit her arm. "Shut up!"

"Maybe if you open the door and stick your legs out……"

"Alright, you be quiet," I say smiling.

"Oh great!" I hear the pilot exclaim.

"What's wrong sir?" Glen asks.

"We seemed to have hit a bit of turbulence. Everyone hold on!"

"Oh, geeze." I say

I turn to Ashley and she's holding my hand even tighter.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I just hate when things like this happen."

"Like what? Turbulence? It's not that big of a deal."

"I know. But every time a plane jerks, it scares me. I had a friend die in a plane crash and planes still scare me to this day. I'm fine when it's flying smooth, but when it gets bumpy I get a little freaked out."

The turbulence lasted for about 4 minutes.

"Hey guys we're landing in 2 minutes!" shouts the captain.

"What? I thought we had another hour?" said Ashley.

"Yeah, well, we made great time."

"Ash….."

"Yeah?"

I looked down. My pants were soaked.

"Oh."


End file.
